Happy Accidents 2 - An Amourshipping Sequel (Part 2)
by MetekinGiant
Summary: Ash and Serena are back in this Amourshipping sequel. (Shauna too, but not like last time) Ash and Serena have a few days before the Lumiose City Pokémon Showcase and are looking for a getaway until then. What will they do to get away from the crazed fans? Enjoy ;) Reviews Appreciated!


**In Ash's POV**

I bolted past the Lumiose Tower, desperately looking for a certain cafe nearby. I spotted Café Soleli to my right and hid inside it, not daring to peek outside the window from behind a menu I'd picked up.

As the roaring crowd ran past the window, a girl of my age sat down opposite to me. Her honey blonde hair ran delicately past her shoulders, resting just above her bust. She truly did look stunning when she wore her classic red skirt and black sleeveless, but our current situation didn't allow her that luxury, so she wore a long black skirt with blue stripes running up the sides, and a white top with similar patterns and colours.

With an arrogant smirk she asked, "Get spotted again, did we?" I sighed, gathering my breath so I could answer her. I took my tinted sunglasses off and nodded, shrugging.  
>"At first it was fun, but now it's starting to annoy me. Well, except for the <em>girls<em>…" I commented. Serena punched my arm and said, "I'm right here, you know."

I laughed, "I know, Serena. I was just kidding." I took her hand and held it, allowing her warmth and love to soothe me. _I'm so lucky, _I thought to myself. Serena began to blush as I smiled at her. After Serena becoming Kalos Queen and I beating Diantha, the former Kalos Champion, we hadn't had a spare moment just to enjoy each other's company, especially since we announced that we were officially a couple. I savoured every second I was allowed to look into Serena's eyes, as I remembered all the amazing times we'd had together and looked forward to the amazing future we would have together.  
>"You know, we still have a day or two before we need to actually <em>be <em>here, Ash," Serena noted. "We could go revisit Courmarine City if you wanted…"  
>I smiled. I knew why Serena wanted to visit Courmarine City again, and it amused me that Serena still remembered small details like that. We'd had hundreds of dates by now, most of which were set up by our managers, who <em>insisted <em>we had date nights ever so often, for the paparazzi. I didn't mind it, but Serena could never be her real self with a camera shoved in her face, and neither could I.

But, even so, she still remembered our first date. Just another thing about her I loved.

"Or," I began. "We could go back to that Pokémon Centre on Route 12?" Serena snorted in laughter. "What, so you can try and molest me in my sleep again? Ha!" I blushed, shaking my head. "You weren't sleeping, Serena. It doesn't count."

Serena giggled and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a passing waitress. "I'm sorry to intrude, but I happened to overhear you say each other's names. You wouldn't happen to be _that _Ash and Serena, would you?" the waitress asked, pointing outside the window to an electronic billboard that was advertising our appearance in the Lumiose City Pokémon Showcase.

Serena looked at me, then nodded to the café's exit. I nodded for her to go as I replied politely, "Uh…yeah. That's us, ma'am." The waitress squealed in delight, dropping the tray she was carrying and pulling out a pad and a pen.

"Oh my gosh! I _knew _it! C-could you please give me your autograph, Ash? _Please_? I am such a huge fan of yours, and Serena's, too!" I chuckled, took the pen and pad and began to sign the paper. "Who am I making this out to?" I asked without looking up. "G-Grace, sir."

I smiled and finished the message with, "_To my biggest fan, Grace." _I gave it back to her, hoping she hadn't attracted any attention. She squealed again and held the page close to her chest, hugging it tightly. "Thank you _so _much, Ash! You're such an amazing person," Grace praised. I blushed gently, taking my sunglasses and getting up. "That's okay, Grace. I appreciate all of my fans, and I know Serena does, too." Grace squealed for a third time and muttered to herself, "He knows my name, he knows my name…" I took the opportunity to leave, but I was turned around by Grace. She flung her arms around me and locked lips with me, trying to push her tongue into my mouth. I struggled out of her embrace and broke a kiss I never asked for. Grace swooned and fell to the floor, exclaiming, "I just kissed Ash Ketchum…" A group of bystanders who had been watching looked down at Grace and whispered, "Did she just say _Ash Ketchum_?" They then looked up at me, and I gulped.

_I'm dead. _I shook my head at the table of girls, but I couldn't stop them from screaming, "Ah! It's Ash Ketchum!" I turned for the exit and ran as fast as I could, but these jeans my wardrobe department chose for me today were designed for making me look good, not for high-speed movement.

I ran back towards Lumiose Tower, being followed closely by a now enormous mob of both men and women. I ran down a hidden alley and turned a corner, but was snatched by a tight grasp before I could keep running. I huffed loudly as Serena held her finger to her lips. I took the message and calmed myself down, slowing my breathing. Serena looked around the corner and spotted the mob running the opposite way, continuing towards Lumiose Tower. I breathed a sigh of relief, "Looks like we're alright now, Sere…mmmph!" I was interrupted by Serena throwing herself at me, kissing me passionately. I allowed her to move away anytime she liked, as I certainly wasn't going to stop her. Serena eventually moved back and held her hand behind her back, just the way she knew I loved. I licked my lips, tasting Serena's lip gloss. "Strawberry?" I asked cheekily. Serena blushed. I took her hand and whispered, "Let's go to Courmarine City, Serena." Serena gasped and smiled in glee. I felt a tingle run down my spine. I loved making her happy, and I enjoyed it when she did the same for me.

I withdrew a Pokéball from my Bag and threw it into the air. Talonflame appeared in front of us, crying its name. I smiled proudly, allowing Talonflame to enjoy the sunlight for a moment before asking, "Talonflame, could you fly us to Courmarine City, please?" Talonflame nodded, screeching eagerly at the chance to spread its wings and exercise again. I leapt onto Talonflame's back and held my hand out to help Serena up, but she just stood there and sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked. Serena shook her head, "Nothing! It's just…this is a little bit of a fantasy of mine and you've brought it to life. I…I-I think I need a moment to, uh…yeah…"

I rolled my eyes and held my hand out again. This time, Serena took it and hopped onto Talonflame, hugging me as tightly as that waitress held my signature. She rested her head on my shoulder contently, and as soon as I was finished staring dreamily at my future wife, I commanded Talonflame to fly. He flew straight up into an open plain of clouds, where he spotted Courmarine City. I rubbed his beak happily, and leaned forward. Talonflame understood and sped with insane speed towards my destination. I was going to enjoy the next couple of days with Serena. I checked to see if Serena was looking, before stopping Talonflame. "Tal?" Talonflame questioned. I bent down to whisper into Talonflame's ear, "We'll go with Fire Formation 6, Talonflame." Talonflame nodded and skyrocketed into the air, twisting and turning, forming a shape with the clouds that surrounded us. When Talonflame finished, I pointed to a section of space that we could see the shape well in. Once Talonflame flew to the spot I'd directed it to and turned to face his creation, I gently shook Serena. "Psst, Serena." Serena opened her eyes carefully. "Yeah?" she asked.  
>"Look," I said, pointing at the cloud Talonflame and I had formed. It was a big, fluffy heart with our names inside it. Serena gasped, "Wow…" I grinned, patting Talonflame proudly, happy with his work. I leaned down to Talonflame's ear again and whispered, "You know what to do, buddy." Talonflame screeched as he used Attract, sending hundreds of small love hearts towards the big one we'd made. They eventually settled around the heart cloud, glistening in the sunlight.<p>

Serena exclaimed, "Ash, this is amazing!"

I smiled, "It's not over yet." I clicked my fingers and Talonflame sent a massive Flamethrower at the cloud. The Flamethrower attack made contact with the cloud and the Attract attack, bursting the love hearts and evaporating the cloud. Serena looked confused, but my knowledge of clouds proved fruitful when the evaporated cloud actually turned out to be a wisp of smoke, forming the exact same shape as the cloud did, and the Attract love hearts formed falling sparkles when they burst, surrounding the smoky message of love.  
>The illusion eventually formed a message made of smoke and enveloped with sparkles not unlike glitter.<br>"Ash, that's incredible!" Serena praised, "But, won't it just blow away?" I nodded and withdrew another Pokéball, Hawlucha's. I threw it and Hawlucha emerged, crying its name as well.  
>"Hawlucha, use Protect on the smoke!" I commanded. Hawlucha nodded and sent a sphere of blue aura towards my message, surrounding it completely.<br>I turned back to Serena and said, "Problem solved! It's there forever now, Serena."

"Really?" Serena asked.  
>"Well, only until someone attacks it, but why would they attack a cloud?" I responded truthfully.<br>Serena face-palmed. "Um…maybe if someone was trying to make a love heart cloud for their girlfriend?" I stared blankly, having been oblivious to this possibility.

I attempted to apologise, but Serena just kissed me again. "Don't worry, I love it…you. I love you, Ash." I smiled and returned the kiss adoringly. "I love you too, Serena. Let's go to Courmarine City." Serena rested her chin on my shoulder and watched the sunset with me as Talonflame flew to Courmarine City. I sighed and took a deep breath. Everything was _perfect_.


End file.
